Avecilla
by Liss Bernetlyss
Summary: Nube o no nube, Hibari tiene un corazón y un lado tierno, que solo tu, su avecilla puede ver. HibariXLector


Bueno emm... esto es algo random, me gusto el inicio, pero el final no muy me convence, pero lo dejo a su critica.

Recuerde KHR no me pertenece, yo solo soy una fan que no gana nada por escribir.

* * *

Entras sin tocar a la puerta. Sabes que tienes todo el derecho de estar ahí, cierras detrás de ti y en la oscuridad te diriges a la cama King size, desvistiéndote en el camino.

Primero desabotonas el saco negro y lo dejas caer sin mucha energía. Te sacas la camisa blanca de debajo de la falda y la desabotonas distraídamente, cuando la camisa se abre mostrando tu cuerpo vendado y herido te detienes, el taconeo de tu caminar se calla y haciendo una mueca luchas contra el botón a tu espalda.

No quieres girar la falda en tu cintura, sabes que dolerá. Gruñes en la penumbra y de repente unas manos te alcanzan, te toman de las muñecas y te aparta las manos de la cinturilla de la falda negra.

― Kyoya…― Murmuras sorprendida y la presión sobre tu abdomen bajo desaparece, oyes como baja el cierre metálico y la falda se desliza por tus muslos lanzando una corriente eléctrica por todo tu cuerpo.

Las manos rudas y fuertes de Hibari Kyoya recorren la curva de tu cintura hasta tu cadera deteniéndose en tu ropa interior, su toque es suave y agradable, una caricia que apenas notas y que te pone los vellos de punta, sus manos bajan por tus muslos y vuelven a subir con lentitud, se detienen a mitad de tu cintura y se acercan peligrosamente a la herida de tu vientre, cubierta por una gasa blanca. Cierras los ojos y sientes como las manos hábiles de Hibari despegan con cuidado la cinta de tu piel.

Te muerdes el labio para no gritar del dolor y el arranca de golpe la cinta haciéndote gemir de dolor. Atrapas con tus manos las suyas y el deja caer la gasa con violencia contra el suelo, liberándose de tu agarre.

― Detente…― Murmuras, pero el parece no escucharte, sube las manos por tu torso semidesnudo y al llegar a la altura de tus costillas comienza a quitar la firme venda que Irie Shouichi tanto se esmeró colocando con cuidado pero con fuerza.

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunta sencillamente e inconscientemente contienes el aliento. ― Respira ― te ordena y tu obedeces mientras el desenrolla la venda sin mucho cuidado, dando leves tirones que te quitan el aliento de vez en vez.

― Me lastimas…― respondes con torpeza, sabes que no debes cometer ningún error, él está enfadado, no solo contigo, si no con todos. Con Tsuna por enviarte a esa misión sola, con Takeshi por haber ocupado su lugar como tu salvador; contigo, por no protegerte; con la familia Vongola al completo, por ponerte en peligro y por sobre todas las cosas, contigo por haber sido vencida, y con el mismo, por no haberte protegido.

― Lo mereces ― responde con sequedad y tironea de la venda por última vez dejando la piel de tus costillas al descubierto.

No sabes que responder, no puedes echarle la culpa a nadie. Fue tu culpa, si no te hubieras distraído, si hubieras puesto atención a tu batalla. El murmura tu nombre con voz suave, te quita con rudeza la camisa y entierra su rostro en la curva de tu cuello, te abraza apretándote contra su cuerpo y sientes su posesividad.

Sus labios se abren contra tu piel y te muerde el cuello con fuerza, marcando sus dientes en tu piel, haciendo que una lagrima recorra una de tus mejillas.

― Nadie más que yo puede tocarte ― murmura en tu oído y te levanta del suelo con facilidad, te carga hasta la cama y ves sobre el tocador una venda blanca, gasas y material de primeros auxilios.

― No tenia elección ― te quejas y él te levanta el rostro con una mano y te obliga a verlo a la cara.

Sus rasgos fríos se ablandan y su expresión se suaviza lentamente, te besa en la frente con los labios fríos, se sienta en la cama y vuelve a abrazarte, esta vez de una forma más protectora que posesiva.

― Kyoya… ― Murmuras y sientes como apoya su barbilla en tu coronilla, cierras los ojos sintiéndolo en su totalidad, sus músculos tensos, su posición protectora, como si algo ahí pudiese hacerte daño, sonríes internamente al darte cuenta de que todo ha sido por celos, un arranque de celos y preocupación por ti, correspondes el abrazo y el vuelve hundir su rostro en tu cuello, como si eso le brindase tranquilidad. ―Estoy bien ― murmuras y él se separa de ti.

― Déjame curarte ― murmura aunque su voz no suena como si estuviera haciendo una petición, sino más bien una demanda.

― Déjame besarte ― le respondes y te acercas a un palmo de él, rosas tus labios contra los suyos y atrapa tu labio entre los suyos, mordisqueándolo suavemente, una mala maña que has descubierto en él, se separan tras un momento de saborear la boca del otro y él se pone manos a la obra para limpiar y volver a vendar tus heridas con sumo cuidado, como si menos de cinco minutos antes no las hubiese arrancado de tu cuerpo con violencia.

El movimiento de sus manos es suave, cuidadoso y experto, tal vez, porque se ha tratado a si mismo muchas veces y sabe cuánto presionar. Te coloca las vendas con paciencia y con la suave caricia de sus manos sobre tu cuerpo comienzas a adormilarte.

― Buenas noches ― te dice cuando termina de vendarte pero, antes de que se retire en dirección a la puerta lo tomas de la mano y le haces una petición.

― Duerme conmigo ―

Él te ve y sonríe, rodea la cama en silencio y comienza a desvestirse hasta quedar en bóxers, lo observas un momento y notas las cicatrices en su cuerpo, el se inclina hacia ti semi desnudo y vuelve a besarte en la frente como a una mascotita, se recuesta en la cama, te pegas a él buscando su calor y compañía y te abre los brazos para atraparte.

― Duerme avecilla ― murmura y obedeces sin poder evitarlo, cierras los ojos y te dejas caer en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Bueno, espero sus comentarios. ñ.ñ


End file.
